Spin The Bottle
by Horsegahl
Summary: New and improved. Normally you hate these, right? Well this is my goal: A spin the Bottle that doesn't suck. So read and review- if only to tell me I suck. Rated T..I mean there is some intense kissing.
1. Chapter 1

_I swore to myself that I would NEVER EVER write a spin the bottle fanfic. They are overdone, and usually done badly. But I'm out of ideas and this seems to be in high demand soo….. Here goes nothing_

I trotted along the corridors, out into the fresh sunlight and cool air. It was Friday afternoon and classes were out. I saw a group of kids sitting on the lawn and walked towards them. Hermoine and Ron sat next to each other and I saw them leave a gap for someone, most likely me, between them and Ginny. I walked up and noticed that the group of people had an oddly circular fashion, with a single object laying in the middle. I wasn't sure what it was but as I got close I saw the bottle. Dear Dumbledore no. NO WAY. They were playing spin the bottle.

"Harry! Come join in!" Ron called. I sat down next to him and said, "Why on EARTH would I want to play Spin the Bottle?"

He replied, "Oh chill out. I mean who wouldn't want to kiss Harry freaking Potter!" I winced and noticed how large the group had become since I had joined. A large population of giggling first year girls sat nearby staring at me. I mock waved at them and they looked away, blushing like mad.

"Don't do that to the poor girls Potter!" Ginny teased me.

"Sorry, I don't mean to. I'm just naturally amazing, I suppose." I say with a cocky grin. She gave me a knowing look but before I could reply Fred stepped up to the bottle and began the game.

"Alright Mates, this is how it works. No gay kissing- we choose the nearest girl/guy instead. Kisses must be a minimum of 20 seconds and MUST be on the lips. Thanks for coming and have a good smooch!" He said before spinning the bottle. I wasn't at all shocked that Fred and George had begun the game… They were just the people I had suspected. The bottle began to slow and I could see girls all around anxiously awaiting its landing. The twins were the most popular people around- I'm almost positive no girl would be unhappy about kissing him. It spun and spun and I let out a shocked gasp when it landed on the one girl I knew would dislike this. Ginny. Everyone burst into shocked laughter and Fred stepped into the circle, blushing.

"Go on Gin-gin. " I said with a poke. She turned and glared at me but slowly made her way to the middle. She scrunched her freckled face up and he leaned in, barely touching her lips.

"Is that even legal?" some first year whispered. More laughter erupted from the group and after twenty very awkward seconds they broke apart. Fred scowled as he made his way back to his seat and Ginny leaned down and spun the bottle.

I couldn't help but hope that it would land on me. I had realized my huge crush on Ginny at Christmas and hadn't stopped thinking about her since. She had a stupid boyfriend which, luckily, I didn't see around. The bottle slowed and it settled to a stop. Pointing directly at me. I cheered inside my head, trying not to let the glee show on my face. I walked in and leaned towards Ginny. Her eyes, so warm like a comforting hand placed on my shoulder. She was so beautiful and before I knew it my face was an inch from hers. I could feel her warm breath on my face and I inhaled her scent of lavender perfume and freshly cut grass. We started kissing and it felt like nothing else in the world. The only way I could explain it was this: fireworks. We started intensely making out and I heard some wolf whistles and cheering before we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily.

"Not bad Potter." She said with a sly smile and all I could do was sit there with a dumbstruck look on my face.

This could not be happening.

_Whaddya think? Better than most?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I got some positive reviews! YAYY I DON"T SUCK! So here it comes- the second chapter. _

"So Harry, I know you are totally drunk in love, but you have to spin the bottle some time…." George called out, pulling me out of my stupor. There were snickers all around, stupid people giggling at me. I blushed even more red- if that was possible. I reached out and felt the cool, glassy surface of the bottle as I flicked my wrist, watching it spin and spin. It slowed near a big group of first years and I mentally cursed myself for playing this game. It looked like I was going to continue on embarrassing myself. It landed directly in the middle of the pack, on a girl with Barbie doll hair and way too much lip gloss. I winced and could almost feel the sticky, gooey taste before she was even within five feet of me. I could almost see the distaste radiating off of me. The first year was oblivious though, and approached smirking, like she had just won a prize. She reminded me of those obnoxious brat dolls Ginny had stored away in the attic. Big lips, big chest, LITTLE amounts of clothing. Ew. She was getting closer and I squinched my eyes shut. I could hear her breathing and feel her arm wrapped seductively around my waist. I was preparing myself mentally for the torture when I heard a voice that usually meant trouble but just may be my saving grace. "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" I heard Severus Snape shout. I opened one eye to see what was going on and pulled away from the girl. "Potter. How had I not guessed you would be in the middle of this?" he snarled. "Detention."

"For what? Kissing a girl? Would you prefer me to snog a guy?" The reply slipped out of my mouth before I could help it and I mentally kicked myself. Great, now I'd have weeks of detention.

"Very funny." He smirked. I could tell he was just getting started. "As much as we all know you would prefer that," the group erupted in giggles, "I was actually going to suggest that it was for PDA. Guess you just had to come out of the closet?" If I wasn't so freaking embarrassed even I would have laughed at that. "Two detentions. See you at eight Potter." He called over his shoulder as he strutted away. I blushed madly and the first year walked back up to the bottle. She spun it quickly and it came spinning towards my end of the circle. Just my luck, I sigh in my head. I would be the one to escape a kiss from a creeper and then have that escape jerked out from under me. Thankfully, the gods were in my favor for the day and the bottle slowed to a stop right in front of my best mate Ron. If he thought seeing me get almost-kissed by that girl was funny then him actually being kissed by her was hysterical. He whimpered and walked as slowly as possible to her awaiting lips. He sat perfectly still as she aggressively kissed him for the full twenty seconds. As soon as twenty were over he pulled away. He wiped his lips off with the back of his hand and gagged for the roaring crowd. The girl looked shocked that he had not wanted to kiss her longer and thumped back over to her spot in the circle, pouting. Ron looked relieved that that incident was over and stepped up to the bottle, fearful of what awaited him.


End file.
